RFID tags are used to collect, store and transmit a wide range of important data, in a wide range of system settings and environmental conditions. However, RFID tags operate using RF signals, and so are generally constrained by their environments, particularly where the environment may include RF shielding material. Accordingly, RFID tags typically must be placed on an exterior of any container or item exhibiting RF shielding properties. This constraint limits the utility of RFID tags.